La sociedad de almas
by Maka Hanato
Summary: El sabía lo que era la sociedad de almas, sabía también que no todos eran capaces de ingresar a aquel lugar, pero nunca dio mayor importancia a ello no hasta que Hinamori Momo le presento a su mejor amiga,la teniente del treceavo escuadrón y la mejor amiga de Ichimaru Gin.Solo había una cosa de la que él estaba seguro, y era, que ese lugar ocultaba algo importante respecto a Rukia.


Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aquel día parecía odiarle, si bien ya era malo tener que acompañar a su mejor amiga Hinamori Momo a recibir a su única amiga, empeoraba con el hecho de que Aizen Sosuke estaría también.

-¿Acaso le hice algo malo a esta vida? –se cuestionaba un guapísimo chico de cabello blanco con reflejos platinados, ojos de un extraño color verde azulado y piel ni tan clara ni tan obscura, un perfecto contraste a su peculiar cabello. Era de una estatura ligeramente alta, pero siendo considerado un enano por sus amigos al no ser tan alto como ellos, diecisiete años y de nombre Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-¿Por qué has de decir eso? –pregunto una suave voz a su lado, sobresaltándolo. Los ojos de Hitsugaya se posaron en la chica que caminaba a su lado, castaña, de facciones suaves e inocentes, piel nívea, ojos café claro y de estatura baja. Era bastante hermosa, que al igual que Hitsugaya, poseía diecisiete años.

-¿A que se deberá Momo? –pregunto con su tono frio impregnado de falsa alegría, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hinamori Momo.

-Sabes que no podía dejar sola a Kia-chan –musito con ojos brillosos –No la he visto en casi seis años –declaro con tristeza

Hitsugaya le lanzo una mirada molesta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo –prosiguió el peliblanco

-Puede que no, pero me lo prometiste Shiro-chan –una dulce sonrisa surco los labios de Momo.

El peliblanco se limito a suspirar.

-¡Ah, ya hemos llegado! –se alegro Momo al entrar en la sofocante sala de espera del aeropuerto. Hitsugaya observo ligeramente avergonzado, como la pequeña castaña buscaba a su amiga entre todo el mar de gente.

-Momo, es mejor sentarnos a esperar, tal vez quieta sea más fácil que localices a esa chica-murmuro intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Hinamori obedeció, buscando insistente a la persona que más quería, la persona que era como su hermana.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor que trajeses contigo el dispositivo que Urahara diseño? –pregunto el peliblanco, sintiendo como a su lado Momo se tensaba ligeramente.

-No, creo que lo rompí –murmuro Momo con una sonrisa culpable, mientras que Hitsugaya soltaba un suspiro fastidiado, otra vez.

El chico decidió que mejor cerraría los ojos y que así, como un milagro, el tiempo pasaría rápidamente.

Antes de darse cuenta, sintió como su amiga abandonaba su asiento y escucho su voz impregnada de alegría y felicidad.

-¡Kia-chan! –definitivamente, el tendría que conocer a la persona que provocaba que su amiga Momo, gritara con tanta felicidad.

En un segundo, Hitsugaya abrió sus ojos y los poso en la chica que se encontraba parada frente a sí, siendo casi ahorcada por el efusivo abrazo de Hinamori. Y lo que vio, lo sorprendió bastante.

Una chica ligeramente más baja que él, de un ligeramente largo y precioso cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un profundo color purpura con destellos azules, piel tan blanca como la nieve, delgada y desprendía una extraña aura de elegancia. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos parecían no querer despegarse de la imagen de aquella chica a la que, tontamente, imaginaba completamente horrible. La única razón para esa absurda idea, era que él no podía imaginar a nadie siendo amiga de Ichimaru Gin.

-Shiro-chan –le llamo Momo, ganándose su atención. –Ella es Kuchiki Rukia, hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya y sobrina de Unohana Retsu –presento

Rukia hizo una leve reverencia, observando los ojos de Toushiro, quien pareció no tomar mucha importancia de ello.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Hitsugaya Toushiro –musito, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en los de aquella chica que acababa de conocer.

.

.

.

.

.

_Continuara…_


End file.
